


Relax, Take it Easy

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, Smut, bottom!apollo, reference to canon character death, spoilers for the entire series of Classic BSG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While surveying a planet for supplies Starbuck finds a perfect spot for a romantic date with Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax, Take it Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Mika song.  
> The Italicized section indicates a flashback--which I had not realized were borked so have, hopefully, fixed now. (Sidenote: made a few punctuation and grammar fixes too.)

“C’mon, Apollo!” Starbuck stood at the top of the little hill and looked down at his lover.

“All right, all right, I’m coming!” Apollo flapped an arm. “I’m not as young as I used to be, you know.”

“Felgercarb. You’re plenty young and virile,” Starbuck leered suggestively.

Apollo laughed, despite himself. He had almost made it up the hill when Starbuck surged forward, grabbed him and slapped a hand over his eyes. “Wha--?”

“Shhh. Trust me?”

“Always.”

With a grin, Starbuck led him the last little bit then positioned him very carefully. He dropped his hand. “Ta da!” His smile only got bigger as he watched Apollo’s eyes grow wide, a stunned expression on his face.

Collecting his wits, Apollo turned and said, a bit distractedly, “I know you said you found water but this--!”

“Yeah. Had them run some tests and we can’t drink it. Can’t even swim in it,” he lamented, “but it sure does make for a great view.” He took Apollo’s hand and led him down the slope to where a blanket was spread out on the grass. Or grass-like stuff.

Apollo looked at the set up. “A picnic?”

“Thought we could use a break. We’ve gotten all the supplies from here we can. We’re not due back to the ship for a while.” Almost reading Apollo’s mind he added, “Boxey is with Athena, happy as can be. And you need a break, Captain. You need a chance to relax a little. Take it easy for a little while.”

A smile on his lips, Apollo knelt and inspected the provisions. “Tell me you didn’t make this yourself?” He teased.

“Of course not. I’m good at a lot of things, as you well know,” he winked, “but cooking is not one of them. Picked these up for us. Supposed to be the best.”

“Smells good,” Apollo admitted as he opened one container. They settled down and dug in, the sun warming them enough that halfway through they both took their flight jackets off. After filling themselves with the admittedly delicious food, Starbuck lay back with a contented sigh.

“Worth every cubit, that food.”

“It was good,” Apollo agreed. He was still sitting up, looking out over the water.

Starbuck grinned, then reached up and yanked him back, enjoying the squeak of noise that elicited.

“Starbuck! What are you doing?”

“Getting you to relax.”

“I was relaxing until you startled me.”

“No, you were thinking. About what I don’t know. Boxey, your father, the Fleet, something. This,” he wriggled on his back, “is relaxing.”

Apollo stayed silent for a long minute then said, “Caprica.” Turning his head and seeing Starbuck’s puzzled expression, he added, “I was thinking about Caprica.”

Starbuck’s expression got a little serious. “Your family? Serina?”

“No, actually. I was just thinking about how long we’ve been away and how much I still miss it. How much, sometimes, I miss being able to step onto a world.” Apollo gave a little laugh. “Isn’t that funny? I spent most of my life in space, on battlestars or in Vipers.”

“No, I know what you mean.” Starbuck’s tone was soft. “I didn’t even really have a home and I miss it too.”

Apollo turned on his side and touched Starbuck’s face. “You’ve got a home now.”

“So do you.”

“Yeah. Starbuck?”

“Mmmm?”

“This was really sweet of you. Thank you.”

Starbuck smiled up at him. “If you really want to thank me properly, why don’t you come on over here and kiss me?”

A laugh escaping him, Apollo did just that.Then he pulled back and glanced around.

“Relax. o one else is on the planet surface right now. I checked. We’re completely alone.”

“Oh?”

Starbuck waggled his eyebrows. “Yes.”

“How did you manage that?”

“A combination of bullying, calling in markers owed to me by people who should _not_ play Pyramid, and straight out begging.”

A laugh rang all through their secluded little spot and Starbuck grinned himself. He was never more pleased than when he made Apollo happy like that. “So we’re completely alone, are we?”

“We are. I was hoping,” he attempted a shy look, “we might take advantage of that?”

“I thought you wanted me to unwind,” Apollo teased. “That sort of thing is hardly relaxing. Takes a great deal of effort and sweat and work.”

Starbuck surged up and pushed Apollo back to the ground, straddling him. “You could just let me do all the work.”

“I could.” He pretended to think it over. “But I’ve always believed that a relationship is something both people should be involved in, should work on. Hardly seems fair.”

“I wouldn’t want to stop your relaxing.” Starbuck found, to his surprise, he was quite serious. Apollo let go far too few times. If he had to give up his dream of outdoor hot sex in order for his love to get that time, then he was willing to do just that. Lords, he really did have it bad for this man.

Apollo seemed to understand those thoughts without them being articulated. He smiled gently, reached up and pulled Starbuck down. They kissed. Mouths and faces still close together he said, “thank you.”

They kissed again. Starbuck made himself pull away. “Apollo--”

“Starbuck, sex can be very relaxing too, you know. I…I trust you. I don’t think I would do this with anyone but you.” Starbuck felt a zing in his heart. “I want to share this moment with you.”

Starbuck understood. They were still fairly new to this relationship. Yahrens of friendship had been turned on it’s ear, at least for Starbuck, by the Ship of Lights and Apollo’s death. He had been forced to rethink his entire relationship with Apollo. Realizing how important the Commander’s son was to him, how much he loved him, brought him to the realization that he was in love with Apollo. The only person he could ever think of spending his life with. The only one he would, without hesitation, give up his own life for.

The insight had hit him hard. He’d been in a daze for several days after. He assumed that Apollo would never want to be with him that way, for Apollo was as straight as they came. Starbuck had dallied with men on rare occasions but had stuck mostly with women. But Apollo was something else. A class all by himself.

So he’d suffered in silence and thrown himself into dating Cassie. And when Apollo had seemingly hooked up with Sheba, his heart had ached but he felt happy his friend was letting someone in again. When they went up to celestial dome, he had remarked that that place would be good for ’other things’. He had kept his eyes on Cassie but he was really thinking about Apollo. Now he could admit to himself, it had hurt that the Captain was so focused on getting Sheba’s opinion of the place.

Perhaps that was why he had gone with Apollo on the suicide mission? Or was it just that he was trying to reassert his place, ever by Apollo’s side? Either way, they’d made it. A week after the medals and the parties, after the voyage to Earth had continued without a single Cylon sighting, Starbuck and Cassie were on the Rising Star one night. And he saw Apollo and Sheba alone in a corridor, fighting. He had withdrawn, not wanting to be seen, but Apollo had been an absolute bear for the next few days.

Finally the rest of Blue Squadron had pressed Boomer into asking Starbuck to find out what was wrong. So Starbuck had gone to see their leader at his quarters that night.

_“Did you need something, Lieutenant?”_

_Oh, when Apollo got that frosty tone it meant to watch out. But Starbuck was Starbuck and so he went in guns blazing. “Yeah, I need to know why you’ve been such a fracking jerk lately.”_

_Apollo, who had been turning away, swung back around. “What?”_

_Starbuck gentled his tone. “C’mon, Apollo. It’s me. Whatever it is, you can talk to me.”_

_“It’s really--”_

_“None of my business? It is when it’s affecting the squadron. Half the gang is ready to mutiny because you’re treating them so rough.” He held up a hand to forestall any words. “Then there’s the fact that I’m your friend.”_

_“Starbuck…”_

_“Is it about Sheba?”_

_Apollo’s eyes went wide. “Why do you think that?”_

_Starbuck was forced to confess what he had seen. “Are you and she fighting?”_

_“Sort of.” Apollo sat down with a slump._

_“About what?” He sat down beside the Captain._

_“Honestly? About you.”_

_“What?” Starbuck was genuinely startled._

_“She says I spend too much time with you, too much time talking about you. She said if you were a girl I would have Sealed with you already. That if you were a girl I would be in love with you.”_

_Feeling as if his breath had been stolen by sprites, Starbuck gasped out, “what do you think?”_

_“I think you’re my best friend. She has to realize that you’re important to me.”_

_Touched, Starbuck smiled. “Thanks But if it’s getting in the way of you being happy--”_

_“I also think that it doesn’t matter that you’re a guy,” Apollo continued._

_“What?”_

_“I…Sheba’s comments have really been making me think, Star. And,” he swallowed, “I think she’s right. Except you don’t need to be a girl for me to be in love with you.”_

_Thunderstruck, Starbuck could only sit there._

_“I won’t try anything, you must know that,” Apollo began to pull on the reserved haughtiness that was so characteristic of both himself and his father. “I just need to work out how to deal with this. I’m sorry I’ve been such a pain in the astrum lately. I’ll make it up to the Squad.”_

_“You like me?” Starbuck finally wheezed out._

_Apollo being Apollo, he turned and looked him right in the eye. “No. I love you. I’m in love with you. Sorry.”_

_“Don’t be,” came the instant reply. Starbuck surged forward. They fell back on the sofa, mouths colliding. After that first frantic kiss they talked for hours, telling each other how they felt and had come to some conclusions. They had decided to keep their relationship private for now but that both men would break it off with their respective women. Starbuck had brought up what they would tell Boxey. Apollo said he wouldn’t hide it from his son._

_They agreed to go slow, this was too important to rush. So they’d mostly kept themselves to making out, the occasional stolen moments for hand jobs, and one frantic humping in the storeroom after a patrol. Boxey had taken to the news quite well, pleased to have Starbuck around more often. They had not told Adama or Boomer or anyone else yet but Apollo had told him it wasn’t out of shame. Starbuck had understood. He, too, knew the scrutiny they would come under once they made their relationship public._

_Things had continued until two centons ago when they had found this planet. And Starbuck had begun to scheme…_

Starbuck shook himself out of memories and concentrating on removing articles of clothing from the man underneath him. Stroking at soft flesh as it was revealed, he nearly purred when Apollo arched up into his touch. One hand on Apollo’s now nude chest, the other plunged up into his hair.

With laughter in his voice, Apollo said, “you seem to have a fetish for my hair, lover.”

Actually blushing a little, Starbuck had to admit it was true. Those lovely dark locks had always made his fingers twitch with a desire to run through them, even before he realized his feelings. When he told Apollo that he received a gentle smile and a tug to come closer.

“I feel the same way about your burnished gold,” Apollo admitted, his own hand in Starbuck’s unruly mop. “Why do you think I don’t complain when it gets too long for regulations?”

With a laugh, Starbuck bent and kissed him. “Seems we both suffer from the same affliction, then.”

“One to which I do not want a cure.”

Absurdly pleased at how poetic that sounded, Starbuck knew he couldn’t compete, his words inadequate. Instead, he let his actions speak for him. Lowering his head, he latched onto Apollo’s right nipple and began to lick it. The hand in his hair clenched, then relaxed. Breathing heavily, Apollo wriggled under the attention, then gasped as Starbuck switched over to the other nipple.

His hips pressed upward, his erection already quite hard. “Starbuck,” he huffed. “Lords of Kobol, that feels so good!”

Smiling around the flesh in his mouth Starbuck let his free hand wander down and under Apollo’s pants. Stroking past the tight tummy his fingertips touched a column of flesh. Apollo’s hips thrust up once then settled back down.

Starbuck let go, pleased at the little whimper that action drew, and bent. He tugged and helped lift; together they got Apollo’s pants off. Because they had flown down in a shuttle and not Vipers, neither man was wearing their pressure suit underneath. A bit of work and Apollo was now totally naked, lying atop the blanket on this beautiful world.

Seeming to realize that, and that Starbuck was still fully clothed, Apollo’s cheeks turned pink. His eyes cut to the side as Starbuck looked in frank appraisal of his body.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Unless you’re talking about the view--”

“I am.” He gestured to the naked body laid out before him. “This view. You’re frakking gorgeous.”

Apollo’s cheeks went from pink to bright red and he started to try to cover up. Starbuck reached out and stopped him.

“One of these days I’m going to teach you how to take a compliment,” was all he said, then lowered his fully clothed body on top of Apollo’s naked one. He kissed him, hard.

“Starbuck…”

“Shhh. I’m appreciating a work of art.” He ran his fingers all over Apollo’s body.

“I don’t think they allow most works of art to be touched like this.”

“I’ve always felt a ‘hands on’ approach gives you the best appreciation.” He heard Apollo groan at the pun and laughed.

“Starbuck, that was terrible.”

“Sorry.” But he didn’t stop touching him. He couldn’t help but notice how pleased Apollo seemed, despite his words. He began using his hands to turn him over. When he met resistance he murmured, “trust me.” That did the trick.

The sight of Apollo on his stomach, gloriously nude, was almost too much for Starbuck. He had to think about Siress Tinia in order to calm down. With a slightly shaky hand he reached out and caressed Apollo’s astrum. His hands skimmed up along the backbone and over those big strong shoulders. “So beautiful,” he said again. 

“I’d like a chance to reciprocate,” Apollo said. 

“This is supposed to be about you. And--”

“Starbuck. I want to touch you.”

How could he argue with that? He began to strip but Apollo’s hands stopped him as he turned over. “No. I want to do that.”Slowly, almost tortuously, he did just that. Pausing as he removed articles of clothing, to touch and kiss, Apollo took his time. 

“You’re killing me,” Starbuck almost whined as Apollo slowly drew his pants down and off. 

“Don’t joke about that,” came the surprisingly serious reply. Looking back up, Apollo said, “sorry, but I still remember when I thought I’d lost you.”

“I _did_ lose you,” Starbuck countered but was shut up by a passionate kiss. They fell back to the ground, both splendidly naked.

“Starbuck,” he moaned out the name, “oh Starbuck!”

Hands sliding up Apollo’s thighs, Starbuck said, “hold on, Pol.”

“Pol?”

“Hey, you call me Star. You need a nickname too. Or would you prefer mushiemuffins?”

Laughing-and wondering how Starbuck could do that, turn him on and fill him with joy at the same time-Apollo retorted, “only if you want to be known as ‘Cadet Starbuck’.”

“Ooo, pulling rank?”

Reaching down, Apollo tugged at Starbuck’s erection. “Should I pull this instead?”

Letting out a gasp, Starbuck said, “not unless you want this to be over with right now.”

“I don’t.” He looked hesitant though. “Starbuck, I…I’ve never…”

“It’s all right. Like I said, let me do all the work.”

“That’s hardly fair to you.”

“Think of it as a lesson. Later you’ll get to show me how well you retained the information.”

Apollo shook his head, biting his lip to keep from chuckling. 

“Oh no you don’t.”

Apollo looked startled and gazed up at the man’s face coming down toward his. “What?”

“If anyone is going to be biting on that pretty lip of yours, it’s going to be me,” Starbuck announced. He proceeded to do just that. Then he lavished that little hurt with his tongue, licking all around Apollo’s mouth. 

“Lords, you can kiss!”

“So can you, my Pol. So can you.”

“Am I?”

“Are you what?”

“Am I your Pol?”

“For as long as you want to be,” Starbuck said, nosing against Apollo’s jaw line, pressing tiny kisses there. 

“And if I say forever?” He felt Starbuck smile against his skin. 

“Then forever it is.” Pulling back slightly, the cocky pilot looked right into his eyes and declared, “I love you, Apollo. I’m never letting you get away again.”

Apollo felt his breath leave him and his heart nearly stop. Starbuck had said the words he’d never thought he would hear. When they had confessed their feelings, he had told Apollo that he loved him but he’d never said the actual words directly to him. Feeling the sting of tears he blinked rapidly and then pulled that face to his. “I love you too, Starbuck. And I’m not letting you go either.”

They kissed for a long time, then pulled apart. Starbuck was just glad that Apollo was happy. He, himself, had never thought he could ever feel like this. Not even with Cassiopeia. 

But now he really wanted to make love to his Apollo. Not just to show his passion, but to show his love. Getting up on his knees, Starbuck brought his fingers to his mouth and popped them in. Apollo’s eyes grew puzzled. “Just getting myself ready.”

Still confused Apollo watched as Starbuck thoroughly sucked his fingers, then spread his knees. Then he put his hand back and--

“Starbuck!”

“It’s all right, Pol. I have to do this. It preps me for you,” he explained. 

“Me?” Apollo seemed shocked. “I, well, I guess I assumed you’d be…” he trailed off, pink again in the cheeks. 

Bending forward a little, Starbuck gasped as he hit his pleasure spot. “Not for the first time. Besides, like I said, this way I do all the work.”

“I told you--”

“Kiss me, Apollo. Please?”

Apollo immediately half sat up to kiss him. When they separated he said, “I should at least,” he waved a hand downward, “do that. Shouldn’t I?”

“I think if you touched me like this,” Starbuck gasped again, “I would come right here and now. And I don’t want to come until you’re in me, Apollo.”

“Frack,” came the mutter. “Well, that almost did it right there, Star.”

With a laugh, Starbuck pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the grass beside the blanket. He kissed the corner of Apollo’s mouth. “Hold on a little longer, darling Pol.” Then he raised up and positioned himself, his own hard cock bobbing against his stomach A hot hand surrounded Apollo’s stiff cock and he gasped at the heat. Lowering himself slowly, he felt the tip breach him. 

“You’ll hurt yourself!”

“It’s all right,” he soothed. “That’s what the prep was for.” Starbuck watched Apollo’s eyes scrunch up in confusion. He slowly but firmly sank down on that rigid flesh until that beautiful cock was all the way inside him. He held very still. “Are you okay?”

“I think I should be asking you that,” Apollo said, his voice sounded somewhat strangled. But the concern in his tone could still be heard. 

“Me? I’m fantastic.” He wriggled ever so slightly. “You feel so wonderful in me, Pol. I feel so full. So lov--” He broke off. 

“So loved?” Apollo filled in. “You are, Starbuck. You _are_.”

Bending carefully, their mouths met in a gentle kiss. When Starbuck pulled back up to that sitting position he knew it was time. “Hold on, Apollo.” He lifted his Captain’s hands to his hips and held them there. Then he drew up, almost pulling the cock completely from his body. When just the very tip was in, he slid back down. 

Apollo gasped so loud it was a wonder they didn’t hear him all the way back on the Galactica. His eyes locked with Starbuck’s as he asked, “are you hurt?”

Touched by his concern, enjoying the tightness of the hands clenched on his hips, Starbuck shook his head. “No, Pol.” He lifted and sank back down again. Soon he found a rhythm that pleased them both. His hair starting to get sweaty, he pushed it out of his eyes and looked down to see Apollo licking his lips. He shot a quizzical look at him then puffed out air as one hand moved from his hip to his cock. “I thought I told you I’d be doing all the work.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m a selfish lover.”

“I don’t. You’re the most generous person I’ve ever known, Pol.”

“Then let me touch you, Star. I _need_ to touch you.”

All Starbuck could do was groan and thrust into that touch. His movements became more stuttered as he lost control. But he was determined to give Apollo his pleasure before he got his own. Never let it be said that Starbuck didn’t please his partners before himself. He rocked carefully back and forth on the stiffness inside him, then all but bending in half, leaned down and took his lover’s lips in a hard kiss. 

Speaking against that mouth he said, “feel so good in me, Pol. Want you to come. Want you to fill me inside.” At the protracted groan this produced he did a couple of very slow lunges, then he leaned down to Apollo’s ear.

“I’m already yours. I always have been, for the asking. When you fill me, it’s the only way you can mark me as yours.” He delicately licked the curve of the ear and felt a full body shudder go through the body under him. “I want that. I want the proof that I’m yours.”

“You are mine,” Apollo gasped out, turning his head and kissing him hard. “Just like I’m yours, Star.” He saw the flicker of doubt in his partner’s eyes and immediately decided he would spend the rest of his life convincing him it was true. But for here and now…

Thrusting up hard, pressing in as deep as he could, Apollo slipped the remaining hand on hip down. Clasping one buttock, he fitted their bodies together as closely as he could, Starbuck’s cock still in his other hand. “Lords of Kobol,” he moaned as he felt Starbuck clench around him, “I love you, Starbuck. I love you so fracking much.”

And that was it. Apollo lost it and his orgasm ripped through him. Afraid of gripping too hard on Starbuck’s cock, he moved it back to the other buttock instead. As the climax flooded his senses he heard a sob from above him and forced his eyes open. As soon as the pair’s eyes met that was it for Starbuck as well. He came without a touch, splattering all over Apollo’s naked, sweaty chest. 

Then he fell down and slightly over, rolling them both on their sides. It almost pulled Apollo out but not quite. He shifted to make sure they stayed together then thought better of it. 

They lay there on the blanket, arms loosely around each other, getting their breath back. At last Apollo let out a breath and leaned in close. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“For what?”

“For getting me to relax. For loving me For being my best friend. For everything.”

Starbuck fought tears. “I could say the same, Pol.”

A gentle smile crossed Apollo’s lips. “The rumors didn’t exaggerate either. You really are a fantastic lover. I’ll have to step up my game.”

Starbuck couldn’t help the glow that lit his heart. “Helps to have such a beautiful and sexy partner.”

Smiling, Apollo closed the distance between them and they kissed. “You wore me out, Star. I feel,” his voice got softer, “like I could sleep for a while.”

“Do that, Apollo. I’ll stay awake.”

“We should get back to the ship.”

“We’ve got time,” Starbuck told him. Gathering Apollo in his arms, he said it again. “We’ve got time.”

With a contented gust of breath, Apollo let himself be cuddled, dropping his head against that chest. “Love you, Star.” 

“Love you too, Pol,” came the quiet reply. When all he heard was mellow breathing, he stroked a hand through the Captain’s hair and said, “I always have and I always will.” 

 

End


End file.
